


報告吾王, 我們給你捉來了一隻丁! (誤)

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 一點五米, 三米, 冏爸, 硬漢!丁, 膽小!丁, 逗比, 鮑比
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: 暑假快到了,想啃個逗比文! 實在找不到就自己寫了!小學生文筆請包涵設定(有點長):硬漢丁(Dean)和膽小丁(Deano)是一對雙胞胎。硬漢丁比膽小丁早生了十分鐘,所以是哥哥。三米(Sam)和點五米(Samuel)也是雙胞胎, 點五米Samuel(也就是後來的魔王)一直都沒有靈魂, 在胎兒時期就一直在吸收三米的營養, 使得Mary只好剖腹產, 生產的時候三米比點五米少了500克。Mary一樣死於三米6個月大時的火災, 兩隻丁當時是四歲。被大火嚇哭走不動的膽小丁被冏爸救出, 而三米則是被丁抱出去。點五米被黃眼(Azazel)捉去, 培養成下一代的魔王。點五米仍是人類,只是為了要維持他的惡魔力量必須不斷地嗑惡魔血。兩隻丁在16歲時性分化成Omega, 雖然硬漢丁很高大(185cm)又因為冏爸的訓練一點也沒有Omega的樣子, 膽小丁卻因為膽小不敢吃肉(有次冏爸殺了兔子當晚餐,被他撞見,膽小丁嚇暈了過去,從此不敢吃肉),而只有175cm(好吧,三米也愛吃素但有194cm),也因為膽子小只會壞事,基本上冏爸也沒訓練他獵魔, 而是讓他去上他喜歡的堪薩斯有名甜點烘培學校(做派丁是我心頭愛)。





	1. 此丁非彼丁也

設定(有點長):

硬漢丁(Dean Winchester)和膽小丁(Deano Winchester)是一對雙胞胎。硬漢丁比膽小丁早生了十分鐘,所以是哥哥。  
三米(Sam Winchester)和點五米(Samuel Winchester)也是雙胞胎, 點五米Samuel(也就是後來的魔王)一直都沒有靈魂, 在胎兒時期就一直在吸收三米的營養, 使得Mary只好剖腹產, 生產的時候三米比點五米少了500克。

Mary一樣死於三米6個月大時的火災, 兩隻丁當時是四歲。被大火嚇哭走不動的膽小丁被冏爸救出, 而三米則是被丁抱出去。點五米被黃眼(Azazel)捉去, 培養成下一代的魔王。點五米仍是人類,只是為了要維持他的惡魔力量必須不斷地嗑惡魔血。

兩隻丁在16歲時性分化成Omega, 雖然硬漢丁很高大(185cm)又因為冏爸的體能訓練,絲毫一點也沒有Omega的樣子, 膽小丁卻因為膽小不敢吃肉(有次冏爸殺了兔子當晚餐,被他撞見,膽小丁嚇暈了過去,從此不敢吃肉), 而只有175cm (好吧,三米也愛吃素但有194cm),也因為膽子小基本上只會壞事, 冏爸也沒訓練膽小丁獵魔(在這個世界裡面獵魔是正常的職業), 而是讓他去上他喜歡的堪薩斯有名甜點烘培職業高中(做派丁是我心頭愛呀)。

三米在有兩個丁的家庭正常長大, 15歲時分化成Alpha, 這個溫家的設定是冏爸是認真負責的單親爹, 所以雖然沒錢讓三米上史丹佛, 也讓三米去唸了堪薩斯大學的法律系)。加上三米上大學時, 膽小丁的水果派生意基本上已經挺穩定的, 也供的起三米的公立大學學費和住校費。而硬漢丁就幫忙膽小丁外送水果派, 冏爸則是專心去獵魔, 尋找殺死Mary和捉走Samuel的兇手黃眼惡魔。

在三米法律系研究所面試的前一週, 硬漢丁來找三米幫忙, 說先是爸爸失蹤了好幾天,然後是膽小丁也失蹤了。於是三米就跟著大哥硬漢丁一起尋找爸爸和二哥Deano。

_______正文的分割線________

惡魔A: "報告吾王, 我們把Dean Winchester給你捉來了! 這就是您命定的Omega伴侶!只要您和他結合,您終於就可以完全魔化了!"  
Deano:"偶不素腚! ooxxoooxxxx...球球尼放開偶! 這裡豪可怕... " Deano一邊哭一邊求饒。  
Deano的嘴巴被膠帶封住所以發音不太清楚, 這隻Omega聞起來香香甜甜有芒果派的香味, 皮膚很白, 個子也很小(只有175cm)頭髮是溫暖的暗金又柔軟,看起來有點略長, 雖然沒有Samuel的頭髮那麼長,可是明顯的瀏海蓋住眉毛。奇怪...這隻...小小軟軟的, 和預知夢裡見到的好像不太一樣...

自從懂事以來, Samuel所做的預知夢從來沒有錯過。無論是史丹佛求學時代的女友潔西卡的死(Samuel曾經誤以為潔西卡才是他的命定伴侶), 還是任何發生在命定伴侶身上的大事, 他都會做栩栩如生的預知夢, 就連細節都沒有一點錯誤。從Dean成為Omega以來, 每次的發情期Samuel幾乎就會像看現場錄影ㄧ般在夢境中重現。其中無不是忍耐著發情熱,卻隨便吞了幾顆抑制劑, 抓一把槍就上戰場殺鬼的勇敢的Dean。腳受了重傷卻自己縫合的Dean。明明發情期很衰弱卻和一群Alpha打架還贏的Dean。雖然無法在夢中得知正確的身高, 但這個Dean(被惡魔捉來的)實在太小隻了, 不像夢裡的那個。

Samuel問了惡魔為何封住Dean的嘴巴, 綁架就綁架還怕那張嘴咬你嗎? 惡魔說: 這您有所不知大王, 他像個嬰兒一樣一直哭, 實在受不了我才出此下策, 不然哪怕只是一根寒毛我都不敢傷害王的Omega伴侶的!  
Samuel實在好奇, 於是讓惡魔撕掉Deano嘴上的膠帶,這下Deano又痛的哇哇大哭。  
Samuel拿出他史丹佛的律師技巧:"你就是Dean Winchester嗎?" (這是啥問題...)  
Deano說:"我才不是! 我是絕對不會告訴你,Dean Winchester是我的雙胞胎哥哥的! 另一個的三米! "  
Samuel和其他惡魔們都無語了...誒你這不是說了嗎? Samuel早知道自己有個雙胞胎,也派惡魔偷偷跟蹤他。卻沒想到竟然連Dean都是雙胞胎, 他們一定在這個Dean身上刻了防止魔鬼看見的隱形符咒, 才會讓魔界的人都不知道。  
Samuel說:"你剛剛一路上都一直被嚇哭,怎麼到了大殿見了魔王本人就不怕了? "  
Deano說:"誰害怕? 我才不會怕你, 你看起來就跟Sammy一模一樣, 也是個娘兮兮書呆子的Alpha! 連頭髮都一樣長! 我猜你也唸法律系194公分又吃素!"  
Samuel說:"我196公分我吃葷唸史丹佛法律系!"  
Deano說:"果然娘兮兮! Dean說硬漢才不會唸法律系!"  
Samuel說:"那你唸什麼?"  
Deano說:"我不喜歡念書。Dean喜歡修車就跟著Bobby學了! 爸爸和Dean打工賺的錢讓我去唸烘焙! Sammy也為了我唸便宜的公立學校,他們真的很愛我! 不像你, 沒人愛! "  
Deano可能說到Samuel的痛處了。感覺心揪了一下。果然這個人類的肉體只有壞處沒有好處呢。情感甚麼的實在太麻煩了。  
Samuel說:"你叫什麼? 不是Dean的Dean。"  
Deano說:"我叫Deano。就是Dean+一個O, 這可不是因為我O型腿喔! 你別亂想! 也不是因為我是Omega唷! 之前人人都以為我和Dean會變成Alpha的!"  
你這...弱點都給人知道了可以嗎? Samuel和惡魔們實在無語....  
Samuel說:"好吧...Deano。你先下去休息吧, 我會讓惡魔帶你去你的房間的!"  
Deano說:"什麼? 我不是跟你住一間嗎? 一個人我會害怕的! 其他人我又不認識!"  
你這...我也是陌生人好嗎? 而且我可是可怕的大魔王又是Alpha呢!   
恩,這個Deano已經26歲了, 怎麼聞起來卻是個純淨的處男Omega, 在家裡一定是過度保護吧?  
惡魔B: "吾王, 我看這個Deano有點嬌生慣養, 先把他關在皇宮裡, 很快另外一個Dean和您的雙胞胎就會來救他了吧? 加上之前捉到的他們的爸爸John! 現在關在大牢裡, 一句話也不招呢!"  
Samuel說:"好吧...那就繼續關著吧。但別虐他! 喔, 把Deano送到我房間去, 給他一切他需要的, 衣服食物娛樂什麼的。廚房、花園、動物園和植物園他都可以去。刑房...他膽子太小別讓他靠近, 血肉模糊的他會不小心嚇死的!"  
Deano才光聽到血肉模糊就嚇得暈過去。旁邊兩個惡魔早就準備好擔架, 這是膽小的Deano今天第三次暈過去了!


	2. 讓我來改善地獄的伙食吧!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel的成長史...

既然Samuel都說讓他隨便逛了, Deano也就恭敬不如從命四處亂逛。地獄的皇宮並不是書上描述的那樣陰森恐怖。事實上是ㄧ棟類似比佛利山莊的在半山腰上的白色豪宅, 整天都是耀眼的陽光卻不熱, 中庭有七彩鬱金香的花園和ㄧ個濱海的超大泳池, Deano心裡想也許可以叫Samuel教他游泳。

事實上, 溫家人早就知道Samuel的存在。和Samuelㄧ樣, 雙胞胎的Sam也能做預知夢, 也有那麼一點不可思議的能力, 隔空取物之類的。加上幾乎一模一樣的身高和身形, 只能說Samuel和Sam比Dean和Deano更像雙胞胎, 甚至連他們的Alpha氣味都ㄧ樣。新書和百合的香味。Samuel看起來很孤單的樣子。可憐的Samuel才六個月就被黃眼惡魔捉走了。

沒有哥哥們的愛護, 原本是應該快樂長大的Samuel, 卻在地獄做ㄧ直做童工。爸爸自從得知Samuel是被黃眼惡魔Azazel捉走後, 請了好幾個厲害的靈媒都只能說出Samuel在地獄, 一直到Sam做了ㄧ個夢, 夢到夢中的自己在高ㄧ的化學課上突然出現Alpha性徵了(成結的階段包括痛苦的勃起和無法控制的射精)。但事實上三天前Sam是在英文課上課時出現Alpha性徵, 而且雖然非常聰明, 但是經常請假使得Sam並沒有辦法跳級, 15歲的他唸的是初三。

這唯ㄧ的解釋就是,夢裡的不是他而是他的雙胞胎弟弟Samuel。每次夢到Samuel, 孤單和空虛幾乎要將他吞噬, 因此Sam儘可能每次夢到Samuel就把看到的細節全記起來。這ㄧ次又一次的經常出現的夢境,使得Winchester家的三個男人得以拼湊出ㄧ個幾乎完整的Samuel的生活。被捉走了以後他被黃眼的女兒：ㄧ個叫做Lilith的女護士帶大, 七歲的時候他用超能力弄死了黃眼, 登基了地獄之王。

他的得力輔佐是ㄧ個叫做Crowley的十字路口紅眼惡魔, 這傢伙簡直不像惡魔而像他親爸ㄧ樣對他好, 他將大部分瑣事都交給Crowley掌管, 在15歲之前Samuel都在家(地獄)自學, 也請過好幾個人類的家教老師, 甚至包括Bobby(這傢伙明明知道Samuel在地獄卻閉口不談。)和Crowley的媽媽Rowena, Bobby教他許多獵人的知識(至少教導Samuel不至於以後去人間上高中時被獵人捉走), Rowena則教他許多黑魔法。

Samuel在成長過程中ㄧ直缺乏同齡的朋友, 導致他真的很想去人間上高中和大學。他自己選了一間靠近比佛利山莊的高中, 沒人知道比佛利山莊裡的其中一棟半山腰濱海白色豪宅就是地獄的入口。而地獄皇宮就是照著這棟豪宅的樣子建的。Samuel上了高中後很快適應和人類相處的模式, 但大部分的人總覺得他有些冷漠。就這樣一路跳級, 22歲的現在已經唸到史丹佛法學院碩士班二年級了。

畢竟Samuel他沒有靈魂, 在六個月大的那場大火裡頭, 他的靈魂大概覺得肉身快要保不住了, 為求自保飛到Dean的身體裡面躲了起來, 和Dean的靈魂融合為一體了。從此小Samuel沒了靈魂, 也不需要睡覺, 但這不代表他就沒有喜怒哀樂悲傷快樂。

大部分的時候, 沒人關心他, 沒人和他玩, 他感到很孤獨, 不被愛的感覺很痛苦。因此他想要完全的魔化, 而魔化的其中ㄧ種人人皆知的黑魔法, 就是和自己的命定伴侶兼親兄弟先有肉體上的結合,再用第一刃狠心殺死伴侶, 正如該隱和亞伯ㄧ樣。Deano知道Samuel想要捉的人不是他, 畢竟他這麼膽小又沒用只會做派, 實在不可能是地獄之王Samuel的命定伴侶, 親兄弟又要結合的話, 那只能是Omega的Dean了!

對了! 他得打電話警告Dean! 叫他絕對不准來救他! Samuel看起來也不像是會傷害無辜的人的樣子, 他就一直賴在地獄, 諒Samuel也不能怎樣。Deano走到地獄唯一可能有活著的人類的地方, 廚房。畢竟有食物的地方就有人類嘛!  
“哈囉! 請問你是人類嘛?” Deano問ㄧ個穿著吊帶褲滿臉鬍鬚的男人。  
“我是吸血鬼, 叫做Benny。我是地獄的主廚。大部分的惡魔早就忘記身為人的記憶, 利維坦啥都吃, 味覺太差。狼人只吃生食。天天吃生心臟實在太噁心, 最後主廚通常是我們吸血鬼啦。”  
“對了! 孩子, 你一個人類跑到地獄的廚房來幹嘛?” 這男人操著南方的口音,有點圓圓的身材, 看起來實在不像壞人。

“我是Deano Winchester! Benny你好! 我是你們大王Samuel的親生兄弟之一, 但是他的手下認錯人了! 我並不是他的伴侶! 我哥哥才是…”Deano聽起來有點落寞。  
“喔…所以你就是那個新來的Winchester。你肚子餓了是嗎? 我接到上頭的指示, 剛剛才給你們做好兩人份的晚餐呢! ” 

Benny給Deano看他的iPhone, 上頭多了一條從King來的訊息: “準備兩人份的人類晚餐! 份量要足!”  
Deano看著一堆煎得全熟的沙朗牛排, 雖不至於燒焦, 但看起來就是非常硬又難吃的樣子。雖然他吃素, 但也不至於不知道好吃的牛排應該長怎樣。青花椰菜煮得也太熟了, 呈現幾乎是黑色的樣子。胡蘿蔔看起來顏色還好, Dean咬了一口立刻吐了出來, 沒熟阿! 馬鈴薯泥看起來是唯一正常的東西, Dean吃了一口, 一點調味也沒, 沒鹽和沒胡椒,也沒加黃油或是鮮奶油調味, 只能用兩個字形容:難吃!  
好吧? 雖然實在很難吃, 但總不能讓主廚顏面掃地是吧? 這種常識他笨歸笨還是有的。  
“Benny, 難道你都不試吃的嗎?” Deano問。  
“吸血鬼吃人類的食物會拉肚子的, 我們的消化系統已經不能用了。再說除了鮮血, 我們也實在嘗不出食物的滋味。” Benny聳聳肩。有點無奈地繼續說: “不過大王自從去了史丹佛唸書,似乎開始不太滿意地獄的伙食, 還經常叫人類餐廳的外賣呢! 尤其是最近他特別喜歡ㄧ家叫做Dean’s Pie的芒果派。還叫惡魔僕人跑去堪薩斯取呢! 冰箱裡面應該還有ㄧ些冷凍的庫存。不過這樣也省得我做菜了啦! 反正我只會做牛排和薯泥。”

“原來…這個Sammy喜歡我做的派啊! 什麼? Benny你只會牛排和薯泥? 你讓我們家的另一個Sammy天天吃這個?” Deano不禁驚訝叫做Sammy Winchester的人果然不管吃什麼都會長到194的。想想自己, 不過是吃素而已嘛, 就比Dean矮了足足十公分。可惡的Dean, 明明也是個Omega竟然也長到185耶, 害我變成矮子了啦! (其實175在男性Omega之中也算不上矮子。)

“我決定了! 我他媽的要住下來! 借我打個電話阿! Benny。” Deano搶過Benny的手機, 打了熟悉的號碼。  
“Hello?”  
“Dean! ”  
“Deano? What’s wrong with you? Where the hell are you?(發生了什麼事? 你見鬼的到底在哪?)”  
“Dean. I’m in hell! (我在地獄!) 不過我和另一個Sammy在一起, 而且他喜歡吃我的芒果派喔! 所以我要暫時住下來, 改善ㄧ下地獄的伙食。這個Sammy吃得太可憐了。雖然他還是長到196!”  
“Hell no!(不可以!)”  
“Hell yes!(就可以!) 我不能跟你囉嗦了! 總之先幫我把店關了! 就說店主去環球旅行了。還有, 別來找我, 我知道你和Sammy這會兒大概在哪個靈媒那裡想假死來地獄的方法, Don’t! (別!) 這個Sammy不會傷害我! ”

“Deano! 這次你可不能耍任性! 那可是天殺的地獄之王! 這不是辦家家酒, 他不是我們家的無害大腳怪Sammy!”  
“對! 這個大腳怪Sammy喜歡我的派! 所以這個Samuel他可愛多了! ” 嘟的ㄧ聲Deano按了紅色掛斷鍵。  
“無論他打幾次都別接!” Deano對Benny說。

Deano生氣起來的樣子真的很像ㄧ隻松鼠。Benny心想。不過大王ㄧ開始其實並不是喜歡吃派, 他本來不太喜歡甜食。而是怕Deano沒訂單會倒閉, 才開始大量訂派的, 每次下的都是好幾百個的大單, 地獄在L.A.經營的好幾家俱樂部和舞廳也是用Deano的派當飯後甜點呢! 不過這個Deano就不需要知道了! 

__________________________________________________

Samuel處理完繁忙的地獄例行公事, 簽完數千份文件, 還有ㄧ些史丹佛的民法作業得做, 但肚子實在餓了,所以他回房間。Samuel從小就不是個挑食的孩子, 地獄實在不是什麼能吃到美食的地方,從小他從未被寵愛過。他的人類身體需要營養, 因此他還是需要規律地吃進人類的食物。儘管只要一點點惡魔血就能讓他止住飢餓的感覺, 但畢竟在完全魔化之前, 他還是個正常的人類alpha, 有食慾、性慾和被愛的慾望。不太講究吃的Samuel, 總在寢室ㄧ個人吃晚餐。他的吸血鬼主廚會準備好食物放在他寢室的桌上。晚餐經常是冷掉的,但Samuel並不太在意。雖然他並不需要睡眠, 但他還是習慣晚上待在自己的床上而不是別的地方。再說對ㄧ個22歲的年輕alpha而言, 晚上最好的消磨時間的方法就是和女惡魔一起做些床上運動了。大部分時候他會在床上看書, 有時候是看法學相關的書, 有時候則是ㄧ些娛樂性質的小說, 他並不知道另外ㄧ個Sam事實上幾乎和他讀著ㄧ樣的書, 他們都喜歡哈利波特, 而且唸的都是法律系的民法專攻。

而今天, 似乎有點不一樣。食物的香味從打開臥室房門那一刻傳過來, 是牛排和薯泥, 他吃過成千上萬次, 主廚唯一會的菜。而今天, 似乎有點不一樣。  
擁有暗金色柔順頭髮的綠眼睛Omega對著他微笑, 這個Omega聞起來有芒果派的香味。桌上的芒果派看起來有點不一樣, 他走過去用手直接捏了一塊吃了起來, 這不是冷凍解凍的庫存, 而是新鮮的, 剛剛做好的。而且這個派, 和平常不一樣, 比較不甜。似乎是照著他的喜好減少了糖分。

“這個是為了你做的芒果派! 我猜你可能不喜歡吃太甜的東西, 畢竟芒果派是我們十幾種的派裡頭最不甜的ㄧ種。Benny說你特別喜歡芒果, 廚房裡頭還有東南亞進的新鮮的芒果呢! Sammy, 來! 快趁熱吃吧! 我還做了香蒜牛排和兩色馬鈴薯泥, 有胡蘿蔔口味的、和花椰菜口味的。連Dean不喜歡吃蔬菜, 但每次做成薯泥他都會吃呢。”Deano看著把芒果派吃得滿手的Samuel才突然驚覺ㄧ件事, 在地獄沒人教過Samuel餐桌禮儀。如果是他們的Sam, 可是連吃個漢堡都要用上刀叉, 而貴為地獄之王的Samuel, 大概從來沒人糾正他的吃相, 又或者是他幾乎總是ㄧ個人吃飯, 所以眼前的Samuel用手直接抓起牛排像個野人ㄧ樣啃得津津有味, 也就不是太奇怪的事情。

“Samuel, 你在史丹佛念書都不和朋友一起吃飯的嗎? ” Deano好奇地問。  
“嗯, 我一個人吃飯習慣了。我知道我這樣有點奇怪, 尤其是在史丹佛那種充滿有錢人的地方,但我實在不太懂餐桌禮儀什麼的。小時候沒學過。Lilith只教過我怎麼吸惡魔血。” Samuel拿起湯匙勺起薯泥, 拿湯匙的姿勢似乎像個野人ㄧ樣, 但他吃得津津有味。  
“Deano, 你做的東西好好吃。不只是派, 其他東西也好吃!” Samuel抓著牛排猛啃吃得滿臉都是油膩的樣子, 看起來非常可愛。尤其他還穿著白色的西裝沒換下來, 看起來特別英俊可愛。  
“那我就住下來了, Sammy。但是作為交換條件, 你得放了老爸! 你知道他是你的親生父親吧?” Deano瞪起眼睛談條件的樣子, 看起來真的好像ㄧ隻松鼠。  
“你跟地獄之王談條件?”  
“我和我的弟弟Sammy談條件。而我說的Sammy是你, 不是另外ㄧ個。”Deano嘟起嘴, 那肉嘟嘟的粉紅色嘴唇, 吻起來感覺ㄧ定很好。  
“好吧, 我想人質ㄧ個就夠了。” Samuel拿起桌上的餐巾擦了下手, 然後發了幾個訊息給手下的惡魔。

“好吃嗎?”  
“嗯。”  
“以後天天做不一樣的菜給你吃。”  
“好。”  
Deano拿了自己的那份餐巾紙, 顛腳給Samuel擦嘴, 又覺得這個弟弟實在太可愛了。愛憐地在他臉頰上親了一口。  
“Deano!” Samuel嚇了一跳, 從來都沒有人親過他的臉頰, 雖然這在Winchester家可能只是兄弟之間的日常親暱行為。但害他無法克制地硬了。


	3. Dean’s Pie is family business, yep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日更蛇馬的是神話,別信!

Samuel最近總覺得身體怪怪的, 常常想到Deano可愛又水汪汪的綠色大眼睛就忍不住臉紅又心跳加速, 這(與他相比)矮了一大截的小哥哥,也並不是他的命定伴侶, 基本上留著也沒用, 會這樣奇怪的感覺一定是最近吃太好了。

自從Deano這美食專家進駐地獄廚房, Benny自動降格成為了二廚,但這隻吸血鬼倒樂得輕鬆畢竟他本來就對人類的食物不感興趣。而因為Samuel不太會好好用刀叉, Deano給他設計了一連串不需要使用刀叉的菜單。炸魚排漢堡、還有Deano的越南裔同學兼麻吉Kevin Tran教他的越南生春捲。生春捲包的是滿滿的青菜和蝦子, 雖然吃葷但還是不喜歡肉的Samuel最近食慾很好, 感覺又長高了一兩公分(這科學嗎?)。

Deano吵著Dean’s Pie不能沒有商譽, 即使在地獄還是要繼續營業。而且比起他們堪薩斯老家破舊又小的廚房, 一次只能烤一個派的烤爐, Deano所興利用了魔王的哥哥的優勢, 叫那些辦雜事的惡魔小幫手添購了三套專業烤爐設備。Samuel平常不管這種瑣事全交給Crowley, 而生意人(十字路口惡魔)出身的克叔覺得L.A.那幾家夜店的派都給Deano做, 能省下不少買派的錢呢? 即使在地獄經費從來不是問題, 這Crowley做生意可還是一點都不願意吃虧的呢! 

添購了足夠的設備，甚至也買了心心念念的大理石巧克力料理平台後, Deano簡直樂不可支。之前繼續營運Dean’s Pie主要是靠客人口耳相傳, 還有靠麻吉Kevin架設的簡單網站, 甚至無法線上刷卡。送派什麼的也是要麻煩大哥Dean或是爸爸沒工作的時候。畢竟Deano太膽小了, 時速十英里什麼的等派送到都壞了。

Deano說做派是Family business硬是要Samuel也加入, 然後Samuel雖然沒有搞過網路行銷什麼的, 但怎樣他也是幹了15年的地獄之王，一台電腦也就簡單搞定網路接單了。然後地獄的那些閒閒沒事幹,只會惹事生非的十字路口惡魔們,又增加了幫忙做派和送派這個業務。人在地獄, 弟弟是地獄之王什麼的簡直不能更讚了呀!Deano想。無論是最高級的台灣進口的芒果或是荔枝、還是西班牙產的柳橙，只要吩咐一聲就有惡魔小幫手去取了。大家都不敢得罪魔王的哥哥/(可能是以後的)王后。之前在堪薩斯這種窮鄉僻壤, 不僅僅外送很不方便, 全國性的外送只能用冷凍宅急便, 不僅運費高, 冷凍再解凍後的水果、鮮奶油和蛋糕都太軟爛不好吃了。現在有了能瞬間移動的惡魔送派服務, 又不須人事成本(據克叔說還能順便行銷一下賣靈魂送十年事業成功), 簡直太方便了!

不僅僅是做派的部分, Deano也努力改善地獄的飲食(基本上就是Samuel和他吃的東西),現在Samuel不僅僅每天都會在地獄吃熱騰騰的早餐, 連中午去史丹佛上學時, 也是帶著Deano做的愛妻便當(喔不, 是愛兄便當。)一直以來沒有什麼節操觀念的Samuel, 不是到處勾搭Omega女學生就是女惡魔, 隨便發洩性慾, 最近也是下課後就馬上回家了。然後半夜抱著軟軟的香香的Omega Deano, 早上起床內褲總是濕的。簡直是史上最孬的地獄之王阿! Samuel心想。

 

PS. 下一章Sam和Dean就要來大鬧地獄啦~! 耶比!


	4. 爸爸和Deano好幾天沒回來了!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太久沒更,有BUG別介意!
> 
> Alpha voice* Alpha用特殊的聲線發出的聲音, 對於Omega有強烈的制約效果, 導致Omega不可抗力地必須遵從Alpha的命令。

Dean出現在Sam的大學宿舍。

“Sam! 老爸去獵魔後好幾天沒回家了! 然後接著Deano也不見了!” Dean著急地說。  
“什麼? Dean, 老爸幾天沒回家是正常, 但你說Deano也不見了? 他失蹤多久了?” Sam一邊收拾簡單的行李, 一邊說。  
“足足兩天, Sam! 兩天! ” Dean一邊打著強調的手勢, 然後繼續說。“Deano就算是再跟我賭氣, 也從來不曾失去聯絡這麼久! 我已經問過可能收留他的地方, Jo, Ellen阿姨, Bobby, 沒人知道他在哪! 電話也不通…” Dean簡直快急哭了! Deano那個膽小鬼, 被壞人綁架, 可能在不知道哪裡的地下室裡面…被…他都不敢再想下去。

“Dean, 你先別急! 我想我可能知道Deano現在在哪, 昨天晚上我做了個夢, 你記得我跟你說過的, 我可以感應到我的雙胞胎Samuel的世界的事嗎?” Sam試圖用Alpha voice安撫他的Omega大哥的情緒。Alpha voice*總是很有效!

 

“我認為Samuel捉了Deano和老爸, 也就是他們現在在地獄。但我可以感受到的是幸福洋溢和滿足的感覺! 我想Samuel不至於傷害Deano, 反而可能很高興見到他的兄弟。至於老爸, 那是老爸耶! 全美國最厲害的獵魔人! 我想我們也不用太擔心。他總會找到方法解決問題!” Sam說。

 

“這….狗娘養的, son of a bitch Samuel! 要是被我發現老爸或是Deano少了一根汗毛, 我一定殺了他! ” 綠眼睛的Omega咬牙切齒的樣子, 看起來像隻炸毛的松鼠。這點Sam可不能老實說。

 

嘟嘟嘟….<不明來電>   
幾乎十分肯定是綁架Deano的歹徒的來電, Dean向Sam使了個眼色, 然後按了擴音鍵, 按了接通。  
“Hello?” Dean說。  
“Dean! ” Deano說。  
“Deano? 你發生了什麼事? 你見鬼的到底在哪? ”  
“Dean, 我在地獄! 不過我和另一個Sammy在一起, 而且他喜歡吃我的芒果派喔! 所以我要暫時住下來, 改善ㄧ下地獄的伙食。這個Sammy吃得太可憐了。雖然他還是長到196!”  
“Hell no!(不可以!)”  
“Hell yes!(就可以!) 我不能跟你囉嗦了! 總之先幫我把店關了! 就說店主去環球旅行了。還有, 別來找我, 我知道你和Sammy這會兒大概在哪個靈媒那裡想假死來地獄的方法, Don’t! (別!) 這個Sammy不會傷害我! ” Deano講的好像地獄是Bobby家一樣。  
“Deano! 這次你可不能耍任性! 那可是天殺的地獄之王Sumuel! 這不是辦家家酒, 他不是我們家的無害大腳怪Sammy!”  
“對! 這個大腳怪Sammy喜歡我的派! 所以這個Samuel他可愛多了! ” 嘟的ㄧ聲Deano按了紅色掛斷鍵。  
“可惡阿! 這白癡!” Dean氣得差點摔掉手機。  
“好吧, 至少我們現在確定Deano沒事!” Sam說。  
“這並沒有解決任何問題, 我想我們得去一趟地獄! Bobby肯定有假死的辦法!” Dean說。

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***

“你們兩個白癡! 真的快被你們氣死了! 假死去地獄? 你們以為是去度假來著? ”Bobby一貫的作風, 帶著關心的壞脾氣。這個老Beta等於是他們的義父, 一路走來幫了溫家人不只一萬個忙。

“這是唯一的辦法了, Bobby! 我們得去地獄把Deano帶回來! 爸爸也生死未卜! ” Dean急的大吼。  
“Bobby, Dean說的沒錯。我們不確定那個Samuel用了什麼法子讓Deano屈服, 雖然要讓我們的那個膽小鬼兄弟屈服並不是件困難事, 但是Deano聽起來像是…他自願的! 所以一定是那個Samuel用了魔咒或是催眠術! 也許是用了什麼方法威脅他! ” Sam冷靜地分析。  
“好吧! 你們這兩個小兔崽子! 你們只有24小時, 之後我就把你們的魂招回來, 無論成功與否, 當你們聽到我叫你們回來, 你們就得回來知道嗎? 否則你們就真的死了。” Bobby無奈這兩個情同兒子的傢伙的白痴決定, 也只能聽從。

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

“Sam! Sam!” Dean搖晃著他的Alpha弟弟的肩膀, Sam漸漸醒轉。  
“Dean! 我們到了嗎?” Sam搖晃著仍不太清醒的腦袋, 似乎這趟旅行對alpha的衝擊力較大。  
“你看! 一大堆惡魔在做派! 派! 派! ” Dean講得簡直像是他出現幻覺一樣。他們躲在一個儲藏室, 裡頭全是新鮮的水果。 Dean指著一個像是企業化經營的大型廚房的地方, 一群黑眼睛的惡魔全穿著白色的廚師服整齊劃一的在桿派皮, 另一群惡魔則忙得手忙腳亂的將水果儘可能切丁成一模一樣的方塊狀, 而最靠近他們的地方, 有一顆暗金色的腦袋, 也是穿著白色廚師服的人類Omega, 好吧, 是他們的兄弟Deano, 在發號施令。

“天啊…我是出現幻覺了嗎?” Dean簡直要昏過去。他怎麼沒想到呢? 一個設備齊全的廚房和勤勞的員工(惡魔)們, 就能簡單地買通Deano了!  
“Dean! 這下怎麼辦? 只能趁Deano落單的時候去找他了!” Sam說。

 

還好人類總有生理需求, Sam和Dean趁著Deano上洗手間的時候偷偷跟了出去。至於地獄為什麼會有公共衛生間? 這…BUG就別理會吧…

“Deano!” Sam和Dean突然出現, 把Deano嚇了一大跳, 差點尿在褲子上!  
“說過不准來的! 你們真是的! ” Deano看起來很生氣。也許是因為他差點被嚇尿了。他走到最裡面的隔間先解決了生理問題, 然後面對他的兩個兄弟。  
“連Sammy也來了? Dean愛胡鬧也就算了! 連Sammy你也來湊什麼熱鬧!” Deano皺起好看的細眉, 和Dean明明是雙胞胎, 但足足矮了一個頭的Dean, 看起來就是個標準的Omega, 看起來軟軟的, 沒什麼肌肉, 身體也小了一圈。倒是羅圈腿和Dean一個模樣。  
“我們來帶你回去的! 不管怎樣不容許你待在這兒? 這兒可是地獄! ” Dean很強勢地說, 跩著Deano的手臂。  
“Deano想去哪? 可不是你們能決定的? 這兒可是地獄! ”不知道何時從後頭冒出來了一個和Sam長得一模一樣的男人, 頭髮的長度和身高也都差不多, 但這個男人穿了白色的西裝, 看起來就是個社會菁英的樣子。  
“Samuel! ” Deano趁機擺脫了Dean的手。躲到他的地獄之王弟弟的旁邊。

Sam和Dean都看傻了。尤其是Sam。已經習慣“雙胞胎”這個概念的Sam, 在看見自己的雙胞胎的時候還是不自主的好奇。幾乎一模一樣, 他們從來沒有見過面, 但卻比Dean和Deano更加相像。身高可能也只差了不到一吋。

“Deano想去哪? 他自己能決定! ” Samuel說。他注視著另一個Deano, 應該就是他的真正的命定伴侶, 他身高比較高, 身體也更加健壯, 臉蛋一樣精緻, 這個Omega看起來可不是好惹的樣子, 但是….奇怪了…沒有那種難以控制的吸引力…不由自主地一直想著他的愛慕, 和Deano不一樣。不是Deano的Deano。  
“我不跟你們回去。我要跟Samuel在一起! ” Deano說。

Sam和Dean不得不說, 他們也感覺到Samuel和Deano之間強大的連結。這下難辦了….這是命定伴侶的那種連結。再熟悉不過, 因為Sam和Dean之間也是這樣。

 

PS. 冏爹完全被我遺忘了…


	5. 命定伴侶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爬回來更文了!

“Deano! 你別胡鬧! 這可是地獄! 不是什麼扮家家酒的地方! 更不是你一個膽小鬼應該待的地方! 你這自私鬼! 只想到自己! ” Dean氣得大罵自己的雙胞胎弟弟, 他也知道Deano最討厭的就是人家說他膽小, 即使他真的是膽小如鼠。Dean其實很少責罵Deano, 大家都知道Deano玻璃心, 稍微被罵就要傷心個好幾天。但是Dean知道, 他可愛的雙胞胎Deano那種為了夢想, 奮不顧身的勇氣, 卻又是無人能敵的。

 

Deano全身都在顫抖, 他很生氣, 也很受傷, 眼淚忍不住從他美麗的綠色眼睛不斷地湧了出來。因為他的大哥Dean說的對。他從小就膽小地要死, 連肉都不敢吃, 更別說是殺鬼了。明明有Winchester的優良基因卻只有175公分, 在平均身高190的溫家算是個矮冬瓜。怕吃苦的他根本跟不上爸爸要求Sam和Dean的獵魔的基本體能訓練, Deano身為男子漢簡直是遜爆了! 他是一個沒用的Omega, 每次發情期都會因為難受的過度呼吸而暈過去, Dean只好把自己的積蓄都拿來給他買昂貴的發情抑制劑, 而同樣身為Omega的Dean卻完全捨不得浪費抑制劑, 每次發情的時候都躲在房間用便宜小玩具紓解痛苦燃燒的情慾, 默默忍耐。甚至有時爸爸若接到願意付費的客戶, Dean甚至為了賺點錢會用氣味噴霧隱藏自己的發情氣味, 然後忍著難受的熱潮奮勇殺鬼。

 

“只會做派。我只會做派。我是個沒用的Omega!” Deano哭的歇斯底里, 他繼續說。

“當初原本只是為了Dean, 因為他喜歡吃派! 我也喜歡吃派。我們是雙胞胎, 但我們喜歡的東西一直都不一樣, 我不喜歡吃漢堡和薯條, 但是哥哥Dean, 他跟我ㄧ樣非常非常喜歡吃派! 然後我就想至少讓他開心, 因為Dean總是為了我和Sammy而犧牲, 所以我想, 至少我可以以我的力量做點讓Dean開心的事情。我才高一, 我在書店看一本做派的書, 我的零用錢少得可憐, 可買不起書。但我把食譜背了下來, 在學校Omega的家政課程裡面, 用了學校的材料和烤箱設備做了第一個派, 是Dean最喜歡的藍莓派, 大家都說好吃, 差點被同學吃完了! 我留了一塊拿回家給Dean吃。

 

Dean說: “Deano 你真有天份! 這是我吃過最好吃的派! 甚至比媽媽做的還要好吃! 我得弄給烤箱給你。”Deano哭得上氣不接下氣, 但他忍住不大哭, 繼續說。 “然後Dean真的不知道去哪弄來一個烤箱給我, 還是那種烘焙專用的, 可以調上溫下溫的, 雖然看起來有點舊, 但可好用的呢!” 說到這裡, Dean也哭了。那個烤箱其實是Bobby給他的, 說是自從老婆死了就再沒有用過, 但是一直都被他擦拭地乾乾淨淨的。

“這就是為什麼我們的派, 叫做Dean’s Pie, 而不是Deano’s Pie, 因為這一切都是為了Dean! 我才不是自私鬼! ” Deano講完, 忍不住啜泣了起來。Sam和Dean也哭了, Samuel雖然沒哭, 但眼眶紅紅的。

“好了, Deano你別哭了。”Samuel竟然是先行動的那個Winchester, 他輕輕抱緊他的Omega。試圖安撫他的情緒。

“我的錯! Deano…我不該認為你是任性才想待在地獄, 我知道你真的很關心Samuel, 我們的弟弟, 我猜我只是吃醋。我感到很慚愧。” Dean說。

 

“Dean我知道這聽起來很奇怪, 但我認為, 我和Samuel所看見的, 可能是對方的夢境, 也就是說, Deano才是Samuel的命定伴侶, 這就是為什麼Deano會被他吸引, 而且注定要來到地獄。儘管我不知道一個人類其實可以以活著的狀態待在地獄, 我並不知道這裡的作用機制如何, 但Deano在這裡很幸福, 而且Samuel也是。既然如此我們竟應該要祝福他們, 誰叫我們是兄弟呢。而且你別忘了, 我們只有24個小時。” Sam對Dean說。

“Samuel, 你會好好對待我們的兄弟Deano吧? ” Dean說。  
“我會的, 我絕不會傷害他。” Samuel說。  
“這是個什麼機制? 我是指, 一個活著的人類要怎麼待在地獄? ” Sam說。  
“短期, 只是幾個月的話其實沒關係, 但是Deano若是要一直待在這裡, 他就得像我一樣吸食惡魔血。最終我們都會魔化, 擁有惡魔甚至更高的能力, 但我們若不殺死自己的血親兼命定伴侶, 我們不會變成100%完全的惡魔, 我們會永遠是半人半魔, 雖然不老不死, 我們也不是完全的惡魔, 還是會有人類的七情六慾, 我們的肉體還是活人, 我們還是會受傷, 可以被殺死。或者我也可以戒惡魔血, 辭掉地獄君主的工作, 回到人間和Deano一起生活。戒惡魔血的過程可能致命, 但為了Deano, 我願意一試。但我若因戒惡魔血而死亡, 我就會永遠的消失, 因我沒有靈魂, 無法死亡後以靈體的方式回到地獄。” Samuel說。

 

“這怎麼行! Samuel你不可以亂來! 若你永遠消失了, 我該如何是好。” Deano慌張地抱緊Samuel。  
“孩子們! 你們該回來了! ” Bobby的聲音從Sam和Dean的心中響起。  
“Deano, Samuel, 我們該走了, 至少目前看來我們可以用手機通訊, 等你們做了決定, 再告訴我和Dean。但我希望仍有兩全其美的辦法, 讓Deano不須魔化, 而Samuel也不須冒著永遠消失的危險。關於Samuel的靈魂到底為何不見了, 我們會給你調查出來。總之你們不要莽撞行事, 若至少幾個月是對人體沒有影響的話…” Sam還沒說完, 他和Dean就已經消失。

 

抱在一起的Deano和Samuel也不知倒底怎麼回事。


End file.
